1. Field of the Invention
The invention is broadly directed to games, and more specifically to games of skill used by one or more players for enjoyment as well as for exercising the mind through progressive and continual challenges.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist a large variety of game categories including card games, board games, multi-player games, single-player games, arcade games, computer games, and the like. Popular game categories include puzzles and “mind-games” where the player must strategize or think through various levels of challenges that are presented. The games can be played alone or with others. In addition to enjoyment, the games develop valued attributes such as planning, critical thinking and strategic decision-making.
Some puzzles and mind-games are geared towards a younger audience, while others are directed at an older audience. It is difficult to create a game that combines straight-forward rules with various levels of complexity that would appeal to young and old alike.
Accordingly, there is a persistent need for puzzles and games that are fun to play and that can continually challenge a wide range of users.